Fall For Me, Please?
by Uke Tenshi
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS AU When Mana gets engaged, things starts to get complicated. First, they're almost complete opposites of each other. Second, Mana is already in love with somebody else. And what the hell is Atemu doing to her!.::Staffshipping & Temp! Servantshipping::.


**A/N: **I know, I know I should be working on my other stories, which all of them has only one chapter at the moment, but this plot bunny is so insistent! Also, I might upload two other fics, one, a Yu-Gi-Oh! Parody of Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands combined with a few elements of Island of Happiness, and a fic where I could dump all random, short, plot bunnies that I encountered. Oh, and some characters would probably come off as OOC, but that's for the story's sake. Also, if you have any suggestions for maybe humorous scenes that you would want to enter or pairings, I'm glad to hear about it! Okay, onto the fic!

**Pairing(s): **Staffshipping & Temp! Vaseshipping…that's it…or is it? More will be added if there are any suggestions

**Warning(s): **Typos & Out of Character Characters…wait, that's it?

**Disclaimer:**

_Yū-Gi-Oh! Is a property of Takahashi Kazuki_

* * *

**Fall For Me, Please**

"**The Start of My Problems"**

* * *

"Hey, get back here!" The scream that was clearly audible pierced through the nearly dead silence that once filled the room, bouncing through the palace walls, and yet it did not quite work in coaxing a response from me. Save for my almost panicked pants, the soft clicking of footsteps, and the two people's chain mail clinking, the room was completely silent. Nobody was in the near vicinity to know of the current happenings. Good, but first, I need to loose the two guards'—who were hightailing me like bloodhounds—trail, and search for any near hiding spots, preferably where one of my friends were.

This is one of my favorite parts of getting out of the Palace—The Escape. I always feel a strange feeling—something akin to euphoria—wash over me, and sometimes I can't even suppress the maniac-looking grin when I did so. I don't even know why I'm escaping now—it was either because I _have _to get out of this prison that some people actually call home, or because I'm just addicted to this feeling I have whenever I run. The thrill of it all only adds to the pleasure. Maybe _he's_ rubbing onto me.

My nose wrinkled in half-hearted disgust at the thought of the pickpocket rubbing onto me. _I should probably stop hanging out with too many boys…_I thought, a bit dryly, though there was an inkling of humor in the voice of my thoughts. Maybe him rubbing his personality on me isn't so bad; it could be useful at times like this anyhow.

The quiet giggle that escaped my lips was no more, and my jaws clenched as a serious expression was now on my face. The tired feeling was gone, and ideas of possible hiding spots and routes raced through my mind. I should focus on the current situation first. No need to worry about what's going to happen if I do what. What matters is that I can escape this hell hole called a Palace.

My mind continued to process the many suggestions my mind made as I turned a sharp right, near my exit. Don't relax now. There are probably some other guards on duty now, and they might already be ready to catch me any second.

If I can spot one of my allies maybe I have a better chance at escaping. Alright…Anzu is nowhere in the near vicinity, since she's waiting in front of the Palace walls. That leaves me with two available options: The thief or my loyal guardian. Hmm…I don't know where either of them was. If I find the former, I may have a better chance in sneaking out, since he's already so experienced in these things, but if I bump up with the latter, then I might not be able to resist my habits of blushing and stuttering, even though he knows of the reason.

As perspiration beaded my forehead, I made my decision. Bakura it is; this is a serious moment, and me acting like a shy lovesick girl will heighten the chance of getting caught.

Once I reached the exit, I immediately spotted a bush in a shaded area, a bit far, but if I just try hard enough I could probably leap there without being spotted for a few moments. The guards were still a few meters behind me anyhow, so I have a chance. With that I bent my knees and got ready to jump. My teeth clenched, and with a bit of hesitation, panic, and an inkling of excitement (_…he really _is_ rubbing onto me…_); I leapt as hard as I could.

With a hope that the knights did not spot me, I winced when I felt my skin being scraped, but the important thing is, I managed to find a hiding spot. Now, I hope the guards can't spot me from here, and of course, I hope that my friends can find me as soon as possible without getting caught. Even though they were not the ones being targeted, and the fact nobody knew I was friends with a thief (_they knew about my friendship with _him_ though_), they can't risk blowing up my cover.

Damn, I feel like we're doing some sort of secret mission. But really, I _have _to escape, I _have _to! Not because I was forced, but because I _want _to—the decision was made out of my free will. And lucky for me, my friends know just what's best for me.

I covered my mouth to hold both the wince from getting scraped just moments ago and a giggle from remembering about my friends. I can't risk it. If I get caught, they'll just block all the exits so that I don't have another chance to escape. Funny, how they keep making the same mistakes even though they already knew how to solve this little problem.

Okay, now…

I froze when I felt skin made contact with mine, and if it weren't for the positive thought of it being my comrades, I would've screamed my heart out and Sparta kicked the person (_If it was a male of course…Females don't have those parts_). Slightly exhaling a breath I didn't even realize I was holding, my head turned almost robotically to where the person who touched me (_Not in _that _sort of way. Because that would be just…ewww…_), and to both my relief and shock, it was one of my friends.

"A-Atemu!" Damn…I shouldn't have said that, I might blow my cover just for stuttering his name, which might receive an odd look from him.

Ra, I am talking to people I don't even think existed! They should have a disease named after me for being so whacked up. A sickness named 'Mana'. Wow…I'll be famous in a blink of an eye!

Okay, serious face! Not the time for introduction. Do it later. Am I talking to myself-or-maybe-people-that-don't-exist again? Note to self: Wash my face with cold water before doing these things. I might get so stressed out to the point of _talking _to myself…or people that don't even exist!

Okay, rewind? Where was I? Oh, yeah, when I so bluntly _stuttered_—of all ways to say a statement—the name of my secret crush. Damn…I should probably stop blurting things out. But since I'm talking to myself, it's okay since there's nobody else knowing this.

…Right?

Another note to self: Think before you speak, not before you act…okay, maybe both.

And now let's continue with the events that just occurred so I can distract myself from these weird—and maybe some people might call me twisted for talking to myself—and embarrassing thoughts.

He only inclined his head in response—as if the stuttering of his name was my way of greeting him. Not because he doesn't care, but because he already read the situation. He—or rather, _we_—should stay as quiet as possible. Anzu's location is nearby, and Bakura would probably find us in a matter of seconds. He likes to hide high up, so he's somewhere at the walls or the roof. I should probably ask him how he got to be that agile. He doesn't have magic, so why is he able to do that? He's like a ninja!

"I think we've lost them"

Wait…already? I am definitely too drowned in my thoughts to realize that the guards were gone. That's a good thing…right? Because if I didn't get so worked up with these thoughts I'd be all panic-y (_I now declare it to be a word!_) and nervous.

I breathed out a sigh at the knowledge of the guards loosing my trail. Now, either Bakura was waiting for the right moment to meet us and is heading here as we speak, or he already knows that the situation is alright and so he has joined Anzu at the other side of the wall.

Now, there should be a rope somewhere by now…

"Over there!" My eyes lit up when it landed on the piece of rope, lightly being tugged to further signal to us that it was there. We should probably be fast before the guards return.

My multicolor haired friend nodded in acknowledgement when he heard my almost-a-whisper voice say those words and crouched towards it. "You're not wearing a skirt again…are you?" He asked warily, with a tint of hope that I _didn't_, probably reminded of last time I went to escape.

I couldn't help but let my cheeks reddened, feeling my ears heated. Okay, 'last time', as you might have probably guessed, I wore a skirt. Not those very short sl-no…I am not gonna say any dirty words…I mean, not those very short mini-skirts, but a normal, polite, skirt thank you very much. I dress _politely_, unlike prostitutes (_Though I never exactly encountered one, I'm pretty sure they wear revealing pieces of clothing_). And unlucky for me, I forgot that Atemu is still with me. And so I demanded that he wore a blindfold or _else_. Thank Ra, after I accused him of being a pervert for denying stubbornly—which I think he still hasn't exactly got his mind off yet—he covered his eyes with some random piece of fabric. And fortunately, there were no injuries caused **[1.]**.

Okay, I have to admit; just because of that one incident I always check my bottom wear for like, _ten times_ a day before I begin my escape. "Relax, I'm wearing trousers now" I assured him, the red complexion fading a bit, showing more of my skin.

My skin was pale, for anybody who's curious, I tell you, but it's nothing near flawless. My face was adorned by freckles which seemed to join every time I blush—including just a few moments ago—thus earning some teasing compliments from my friends.

He was convinced when his violet eyes took in my appearance. I felt a bit awkward with him staring at me, even though he's just making sure I am not wearing a skirt it still felt a bit embarrassing, and so I cleared my throat to snap him out of his temporary daze (_he has a habit of trailing off, I forgot to tell_).

His head jerked in an instant when I made that simple noise." Come on, we have little time to waste, Temmy!" I scolded with an inkling of humor, making sure to use the nickname five year old me came up with for him.

Just as I expected, a scowl—or a pout; I couldn't quite tell—made its way across his face." Ra, Mana, I told you for the nth time-"

"Approximately five hundred sixty four times" I cut in just to let him know.

"Yes, five-wait…you actually keep track?" he gave me an odd look when I gave away that little tidbit.

Hey, I don't know; time rarely escapes me. Without looking at a clock, I can somehow still tell what time it is. I can keep track of every hour, minute, and _second_. That's the reason I can tell exactly how many times Tem-tem told me _not _to call him Temmy (_As if I would even consider that!_). I consider it as a gift.

"Hey, I don't know. I automatically remember" I gave him a shrug and began to tug at the rope, just to make sure that Anzu and Bakura are still there. If they were, I'm glad that they—or at the least, Anzu—have the patience to wait for me and Atemu to climb up. Who knows how many minutes passed…except me. Less than five, that's all I'm telling you. I was relieved when my tugs were returned with a similar one.

I looked at him, who just crossed his arms and motioned me to go first," Ladies first" he teased, which earned him a tongue.

I don't really like to be referred as a 'lady', a female, yes, but not a lady; probably because I'm _nothing _lady-like. I know my manners, I know how to be polite, I know all that crap, but that's only when needed to. When not, I become a peppy, cheerful, slightly tomboyish and sarcastic girl, not as…_wild _as my ever oh so loving father (_did you catch the sarcasm there? Cause I meant it_) has so kindly (_again, sarcasm_) put it. Mother understands me better than he ever could, I assure you. It's mostly him I want to escape from, because he enforces this life that I don't want to live upon me. Did I forget to mention that I'm one of the inhabitants of the Palace I was currently escaping? And the _Princess_ at that? Yeah…we'll get to the explanations later.

I put a foot on the wall and began pulling myself up, occasionally stopping to look behind and search for any signs of getting caught. As soon as I felt the rope getting heavier, I instantly knew Atemu was already starting to follow me. I'm used to these 'stunts' as my father has put it, so I'm pretty much not so afraid of these things anymore. My first escape, surprisingly, did go as planned. Sure, I get caught a few times at first, but after a while I get better at this. Sometimes, no guards were on my tail, sometimes there was.

When I reached the top of the wall, I cupped my eyes and looked downwards to search where Anzu and Bakura were. As expected, they were still there.

"Hey, Palace Brat! Girly Prince! Hurry up!" Bakura called out impatiently, a hint of a smirk clearly shown, while Anzu facepalmed at his impatience. Bakura wasn't exactly the calmest person amongst the bunch, I assure you.

I covered my mouth with my hands, trying to stifle the laughter." G-Girly Prince?" I closed my eyes to further try and hold it, because I'm supposed to be the nice guy here…girl…whatever.

His eyes twitched in annoyance at the nickname, unlike his reaction when I called him Temmy," I am _not _girly, you low life of a thief!" He denied hotly and quickly got down to give a beating to Bakura. I sighed. I don't know why Bakura likes teasing Atemu…or maybe he hates him. Still, I don't know the reason to both.

"Oh? And what was that I heard last night at the fireworks festival? When I scared you, you squealed like a woman!" He raised an eyebrow, right in time when Atemu released his feet from the wall and lost his grip on the rope, finally getting down.

"For your information, it was a very manly squeak" he scoffed and averted his gaze elsewhere, crossing his arms. Aw, I think he's cute when he does that! I continued my way down, my ears still listening to their conversation as I let a quiet giggle out.

"Gay Prince" he claimed victoriously and flicked his forehead. They act like children even though they're sixteen sometimes, and that keeps the atmosphere from being boring and dull.

"Speak for yourself…" My pale childhood friend mumbled with a sly smirk on his face, the smirk widening when Bakura grabbed him by the collar.

"What was that, brat?" he inquired, though I knew he heard that clearly, and he wasn't really all that serious. He's not one to get enraged just because Atemu teased him back. I know him too much.

"You heard me! Speak for yourself! You're as straight as your hair!"

"I'll have you know I'm attracted to women!"

"Yes, and that's probably why you dressed yourself as one…"

"You wanna tussle?! I'll gladly give you a fight!"

"Bring it on, Thief!"

…and just when I was finally down, they start one of their ridiculous fights. Anzu sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder as if beckoning for me to voice out my agreement with her statement, which is," They act like overgrown babies…" earning a nod from me.

"Should we leave them be?" I ask him, not really bothered by the idea. They'll find us eventually, so it's okay…for me, at least. Atemu's not stupid enough to get lost. Bakura on the other hand…

"You sure you don't want to see them make out?" **[2.]**

My shoulders stiffened and I shot her an incredulous look, as if saying that she was insane for thinking they would kiss." Where the hell did you come up with _that _idea?" I raised an eyebrow. She knows that I'm the closest thing to a girlfriend Atemu will ever have because I'm the closest person from the female species to him, mostly because he's too damn oblivious about these things, so why the heck would she even suggest such a thing?

She giggled at my shocked look," Geez, are you that stupid? Bakura 'aint Gay, don't worry" she patted my back a few times before walking off first.

I looked at Bakura chewing on Atemu's arm like a rabid dog, with him saying 'Get off of me!' over and over, just in time to hear Anzu mutter," Though he _is_ bisexual…"

"Anzuuuuu!" when I whined out her name she laughed in response and beckoned me to join her in leaving the two males alone.

"Yeah, as if two individuals that doesn't exactly get along would suddenly make out, that's smart of you, Mana" she rolled her eyes, pointing out the obvious which I haven't even realized." He's bisexual, but I doubt that he would be attracted to Atemu of all people! Less he wants to suffer your wrath" she winked at me with a coy grin and I groaned. I shouldn't have told her about my crush…Dammit, Anzu…

Having friends like this is a bit of a drag, but I couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Bakura, would it kill you to pay attention?"

Currently, we were at a diner in the village I live in, and fortunately, it was quite distanced from my 'prison', as I have personally dubbed it. Why would anyone even want to live in that hell hole? Erm…anyway…Anzu, who was having a spoonful of apple pie, raised an eyebrow at the white haired teen, who seemed to trail off and not pay attention at all, much like Atemu when he's deep in thought.

Atemu, taking a sip of his drink, rolled his eyes," Please, Anzu, I don't think he even _has_ a brain to register your words…" he stated as if that was the obvious.

Uncharacteristically, Bakura ignored the little comment and just shifted his attention to Anzu immediately. That was so Un-Bakura-Ish of him…I'm starting to get worried. Not in the mother-hen or loving kind of worried…just…worried as a friend.

"Nothing, why?" he raised an eyebrow, his expression from forlorn back to his usual 'grumpy face', and the distant glint in his eyes gone replaced with a glare. Yeah, I was not fooled.

I scrunched my eyebrows at him and pointed out," Yeah, like Bakura would just stare off into space, ignore a snarky comment from _Temmy_ of all people, and _not _eat like a pig. I bet I would have to Sparta kick you to gain all of your attention". Really, what was wrong with him?

Anzu's eyes lit up, and that sly smirk I saw when he teased me by talking about Atemu and Bakura kissing returned." Oh, that's right! I've heard of the rumors that the Prince is coming here!" he nudged Bakura and waggled her eyebrows, as if implying what he already knows.

Three different reactions came from that statement: Bakura flinched and looked at Anzu as if she was insane, Atemu's eyes darkened, and me? I'm just plain confused. Who is Anzu talking about? Or what exactly _is_ she talking about? I hate being oblivious to these things! The curiosity that it brings upon me _kills _me!

"I've told you a million times already! I'm _not_ Gay!"

"But you're _bisexual_"

He groaned and kneaded the tension from his temples with the tips of his fingers," But why the f-"

"Language, Bakura!"

"Ugh…fine…but why the heck would I be attracted to him of all people? He's a Palace brat like blondie over there! I bet he's got a big head" Bakura pointed out, and I cannot resist knowing about what or who they were talking about. I decided to ignore him calling me yet again with that nickname because I'm just so damn curious.

I made a motion with my hands to make them stop whatever they're talking about," Okay, rewind. What the heck are you two talking about?"

"They're talking about Ishtar" Atemu told simply without skipping a beat and gulped the remaining contents of his tea, as if trying to distract himself. What? Does he have some hatred towards this 'Ishtar' person?

Anzu stopped from her verbal fight with Bakura to answer my question." Ishtar. Malik Ishtar. He's from a family who is famous for their specialty in infiltrations and espionage. All that sneaky crap. He's the prince at his land, and hot to boot; lots of people—both men and women—like him, though it's more of like a schoolgirl crush rather than true love."

"And how does he react to that?"

"He ignores them. He's not the type to believe in romance and love—says it's just blasphemy" My violet eyed friend answered for the brunette, his eyes seemed wary," Though he likes to flatter them, he's never even been attracted to anybody. Maybe he's transsexual"

Okay…but that still doesn't explain why he seems to hate him. Without fear or hesitance, I ask him," You seem to hate this guy. Something the matter?" If something was bothering him, it is my duty to know. Okay, first Bakura and now Atemu, what the heck? Is this Ishtar person trouble?

He seethed and exhaled a deep breath, crossing his arms to try and stop his hands from doing something I think he doesn't want to do," His personality is just something I don't quite get. For your question, yes, there is. No, I cannot tell, and yes, you fill find out soon enough" I blinked at him when he answered the unspoken questions.

"…You're eerily precise. How the hell do you know what I was going to ask?" I couldn't help but ask out of sheer curiosity.

He smirked an all knowing one, as if taunting me or knowing something that I don't." Either I'm Psychic or you're just easy to read and are so predictable"

Well, seeing me pout certainly seemed to brighten him up, because he started laughing at the little cute face I made, complete with my puffed cheeks. Hey, I can be childish too. Being grown up is so boring.

"Anyway…'Kura~!" Anzu called out his name in a song-song voice, making him glare at the brunette because he just knows a teasing is coming his way." I think you're perfect for him! You both look so girly!" She giggled when Bakura brought up his middle finger, flipping her off.

I didn't even notice that Bakura almost finished his meal, leaving me, and so I took spoonfuls of my porridge as fast as I could, earning worried glances from both Anzu and Atemu.

"Whoa, calm down, Mana! You're going to choke at this rate!" Anzu said and patted my back as if I already choked, or maybe it was just a worried gesture. Either way, I swallowed the contents in my mouth and looked at her.

"Don't worry; I just don't want to be left out that's all. And the faster I eat, the faster we'll get to just relax"

She shot me an odd look, obviously not convinced yet, but decided to buy it." So where should we head first?" She decided to throw a conversation starter to pass the time, and to give me more time to finish my meal.

"Ryō will be throwing a fit if I'm not back by five, so somewhere near the orphanage" Bakura informed with a lazy tone, not really caring about what his brother has to think, but wanting to avoid Ryō's mother hen behaviors.

I giggled to give him a comment so the conversation would last a bit longer," It's a bit funny that Ryō is your older brother when it seems like you're much more competent in protecting him rather than the other way around **[3.]**"

"But personality wise, Bakura is definitely the younger brother" Atemu said dryly. "Oh, and maybe we should just go to the beach. It's just a five minute walk from the orphanage so we should probably relax there"

At the mention of the location, the blue—or gray, grayish blue, whatever; I can't quite tell what exactly his eye color is—eyed teen commented," Make sure not to scream like a girly girl again"

Again, the eye twitching commenced at being reminded of such a thing." It was a very _manly_ squeak!" he repeated stubbornly.

Yup, things couldn't get any better!

…or so I said…

* * *

"Mana! Get your pampered ass here or I'm gonna get it _for_ you!" Bakura chased me through the shore of the beach with me laughing my ass off, sending a feeling of déjà vu. It's kinda like my daily escapes, except I'm not that threatened or anything.

I know you—me, people that don't even exist, whatever—are probably going to ask, or at least think, why exactly is Bakura chasing me? Well, let me tell it to you straight. Our conversations somehow drifted back to Bakura's mysterious sexuality. Atemu argued that he was gay; Anzu still said that he's bisexual, but I think he's heterosexual. The others were getting sick because none of them agreed with each other, but I saw this as some sort of opportunity for a little joke. And so I just told them to get Bakura to kiss a girl and/or guy so that we could find out what his sexual orientation is. Atemu is out (_like I said, they don't exactly get along quite well_), Anzu had a look that said 'hell no'. Even if they didn't decline, I still would've kissed 'Kura.

Yup, I kissed him! Hey, it's not like I'm cheating on Atemu (_even though we're not exactly _like that)! Besides, Bakura will get the blame anyhow **[4.]**.

"Never!" I stuck a tongue out and continued to run away from Bakura, still not wanting to know what he'll do to me. I'm sure it's not something good…I know when Bakura's angry as hell.

Atemu gripped Bakura's wrist just as he strode past him," Keep it calm. We might be attracting unwanted attention" he hissed, reminding him, I can hear. Knowing that Temmy finally got him under control…or for Bakura's standards, anyways…I skipped to their direction. Atemu was right, we can't risk of getting noticed by one of the guards who are probably looking for me.

"Fine, Gay Prince" with that he shook his hand free from his grasp, eyes narrowing into slits of blue.

I got rid of the imaginary wrinkle in my clothing and dusted off the sand off of my features, just to suddenly hit my ass to the sand when hearing a sudden," Excuse me?"

Without a second thought I kicked the person in the shins—mainly because I'm too startled to even think of who it was—regardless of the person having those parts or not. Man, what is it with me and kicking people in the parts where the sun doesn't exactly shine on?

"Ow, my _[__**BEEP**__]_ing boner!" whoops, gotta censor that bad word there, I wouldn't want to taint your—again, me, people that don't even exist, whatever, I don't even know—innocent minds, regardless of it even being innocent or not.

I quickly scrambled to my feet—cursing for acting without a second thought—to apologize to the still anonymous person, as I have yet to know who he…or she…(_damn is this person a guy or a girl? He's either a guy or a muscular girl with no curves…_)." I-I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean to…" As I stumbled in the middle of my sentence, I could tell that the others were in shock noticing a stranger was before them, and _talking_ to one of them, me to be exact. Soon the confused look evolved into two different expressions: One, a look of hatred and loathsome—which was currently resting on Atemu's expression—and the other a puzzled one, as if they already knew who this person is, but can't quite place their finger on it.

"Oh, no, it's okay" Though his—or her? Wait…that voice is a male's—expression seemed blank, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Wow…that didn't sound too genuine." Anyway, you seem to have dropped something-"

"What are _you _doing here?! I thought you weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow!" before he could properly finish his sentence, I was surprised when Atemu suddenly snapped at the guy I barely even knew. Wait…he knows of him?

The stranger raised an eyebrow when another voice that is not mine and his joined in, but when he took a good look at Atemu, he merely put on a smile full of secrets, the sneaky coy kind," Why if it isn't Atemu. What are you doing in here with the commoners? I thought you might have better things to do" he grinned and crossed his arms. Now that I take a good look at him, he was dressed in very fine clothes. Either he's a noble or a prince, maybe the former. Wait…Prince…

"Commoners?! Why I oughta-"

Atemu drew a hand, commanding that Bakura stop whatever he was going to stay. Again, uncharacteristically, he obeyed. Maybe because he knows that Atemu never acts this way. Even if he does, it's rare of him to just snap on somebody." Spill and I shall answer that question" he bargained, to the lilac eyed one.

He seemed amused," I was merely commanded by the king to go look for the Princess for he needs her at the castle now" I flinched when I heard that news. Uh oh…what does father want with me? More importantly, who was he and what does he have to do with all this?

"Though he didn't exactly give a very descriptive explanation on how she looked like. Only told me she was…"

He looked at me and a friendly grin made its way across his face, making me thought he was gonna say I was the princess, but he just handed something to me," Oh, that's right, you seemed to have dropped this" he closed the palm of my hand to secure it, only to have me open it, revealing the locket inside. Oh, I didn't even realize that it was gone. Probably when Bakura started chasing me…

"Thank you…"I mumbled awkwardly and put it back around my neck, where its home is. It's a locket—a birthday gift that Atemu, Anzu, and Bakura bought for me. It looked like it was really expensive, so I was a bit shocked that they were able to buy something like this. I wear it all the time ever since as a symbol of our bond…no, this is not some sort of friendship speech.

"Okay, as I was saying, Atemu, the King only said that she was a bit…wild…" I rolled my eyes. Typical of him to say such a thing.

"Oh, I was also informed that she always carries a fancy locket around…I almost forgot…" Now their expression was serious at that statement. He knew all along, dammit!

"I'm not coming with you, whoever you are!" I said bluntly without even thinking of protecting my cover, my footing firm. Whoever he is, I was not going back to that hell hole until I said so! I was used to Father's daily rants, so I wasn't too afraid of him anymore. In fact, I really detest him. And I'm starting to detest the female impersonator (_…couldn't resist saying that…_) before me.

He merely shrugged and looked like he was reminded of something." Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you who I am" he took my hand, but made no motion like shaking it or doing anything. I resisted the urge to jerk my hand off of his grip, but I cringed.

"Malik Ishtar, at your service" he kneeled in front of me, grip still tight yet soft on my hand, and I was not liking where this is going. His hand felt a bit clammy. Why is he..."Your…_fiancé_…if you will" he just _had_ to emphasize that one part. I was furthermore shocked when he placed a firm kiss at the back of my palm, trying to flatter me.

Our eyes widened at his statement, not excluding mine. I don't even need to think twice of my action before I let out an ear piercing shriek,

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**1.] **Inspired by the little scene where Ryō and Honda were blindfolded so that they can't see up Anzu's skirt while climbing up

**2.]** I was actually quite tempted to insert my OTP (_weird that I get more Servantshipping plot bunnies rather than Darkshipping plot bunnies lately…_) in this story (_because this is a Staffshipping story; the Servantshipping is only here temporarily_), but I won't unless I have permission from most of my readers…if there are any

**3.]** Another reverse. I think it's a bit uncommon for people to make Bakura the younger brother in AU Fics. Same thing as referring to Yami Malik as Namu in AU Fics -_-…yes, It's my headcannon name for him. Why? Because Shut Up.

**4.]** Yes, I like Mischiefshipping, though it isn't exactly mentioned in my list of favorite pairings in my profile. It's still in the neutral zone, though.

This isn't exactly a cliffhanger…right? If you were disappointed that this is a cliffhanger, then please, throw these tomatoes at me…*drags a cart full of tomatoes*

If any of you happened to be confused on what form Mana, Bakura, and Atemu are in, Mana is in her Black Magician Girl form in this story, Bakura is in his Ancient Egyptian form (_I'm kinda uncomfortable sometimes calling him Akefia, mostly because I'm used to calling both Bakura_), and Atemu, even though referred by his actual name, is in his 'Spirit' form; the one Yūgi shares with him.

Oh and why…why do I keep inserting Servantshipping in my fics? Heck, I'm gonna put hints of it in my Highschool AU fic (It's My Life!), combined with a Soul Eater reference! Yeah, Tem-Tem belongs with Mana, so back off unless you want to get blasted by her rays of magic XD! I swear if I wasn't into Yaoi Servantshipping would _so_ be my OTP...or maybe Karkat/Nepeta would be my OTP

Anyway…Review please? I promise I'll post the next chapter. Not gonna abandon any of my fics, even if I haven't updated them for at least once. Familial angst, school, my schedule, computer issues, and FaceBook RP are my excuses. And the fact that my modem is lost thanks to my mom…who I share _my _laptop with.


End file.
